


One Kiss

by OceanHeart23



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, If she didn't love him so much she'd probably stab him for it, True Love's Kiss, Uma's irritation for Harry's flirting, sleeping curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Uma joins the group of villain children to break a curse with True Love's Kiss. The irony is not lost that it was their parents who enjoyed using these types of spells and curses in the first place.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Descendants story. After watching the one kiss scene with Evie and Doug along with the end where Uma brushed him off this kinda sparked pretty much focusing on the canon couples. While it's definitely not a new concept this is my spin on it.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants and make no money from writing this.

The last thing Mal was expecting today was for her lunch with Ben to be interrupted by Uma. They had been in court for most of the week preparing Ben for ruling or planning wedding details with his parents. This was their much needed getaway time, especially as Mal was still getting used to all of this. Seeing the young sea witch standing in front of her was enough to prick her frustration. However before she could open her mouth to ask Uma cut through getting straight to the point.

“Where's the pink powder puff?”

“Who?”

“You mean princess Audrey?” Ben asked from his place next to her, as they stared up at Uma towering over them. They were both sitting on a blanket on a secluded part of the shore complete with a picnic basket.

Uma didn't even look at him still staring at Mal. “Yes, her. Where is she?”

Why Uma assumed she'd know was anyone's guess. They were only tentatively starting to get along. “I don't know. Have you tried her room or the school?”

“She's not there.” Uma shot back tightly as if looking for a fight. “And I assumed you both as her friends would have at least some idea. Or is she no longer your friend since her whole villain attempt? Unsurprising for Mal or maybe being king and queen has gone to your heads and you see us all as unworthy subjects and peasants.”

Mal's eyes flared green, and she stood up nowhere near in the mood for this. Ben stood up too quickly getting between them to intervene. 

“Alright let's calm down. Uma is there a reason you're looking for Audrey?”

Uma crossed her arms letting out a breath. “My first mate got himself tangled up in a sleeping curse.” Watching as Mal and Ben's mouths dropped open in shock. “Now I have to find someone to undo it, and it seems the best place to start would be little Miss villain. You know the one that he was so widely seen dancing with the day the wall came down. If that doesn't work, I guess I'll make my way through his ridiculous fan club.”

“Wait seriously?” Ben said eyes widened in surprise.

However Mal merely looked confused. “Do you have any idea who did it?”

“Believe me,” Uma said with a vindictive smile. “When I find who did this? They are going to regret their very existence. I'm going to drag them to the bottom of the ocean and with their last breaths. They will finally realize just what they have done and who they crossed. The last thing they will know is my name.”

Ben and Mal exchanged glances one uneasy one unimpressed, before Ben answered. “When they're found Uma I promise they'll face justice before the court no more no less. Until that time we'll help you look for Audrey.”

Choosing not to dignify that with much further comment Uma walked out with a muttered thanks leaving the couple alone. Mal rubbed her forehead feeling a headache that hadn't quite happened beginning to emerge. It seemed to happen often with three people specifically Uma, Harry, and Audrey, though none were as bad as dealing with Audrey's very old bitter grandmother who still treated her like a possum with rabies.

“Ben there's no way Audrey will wake Harry up with true love's kiss, especially because it has to be reciprocated. I'm not even sure if she loves anyone like that yet.”

“I know,” He agreed before beginning to pack up their things. “but if it eases Uma's mind it's worth a shot. And hey maybe we'll be surprised.” Mal let her snort of disbelief stand. “You know them best. Who would you say is Harry's best chance of waking up?”

Mal shrugged while kneeling down to help him. It was unfortunate about their picnic, but her mother had prepared her for a lifetime full of disappointments. “Harry flirted with everything that walks on two legs, but he's always had a soft spot for Uma. When it comes down to it, I've never seen him choose anyone else.”

“Well that's it then.” Ben replied in pleased excitement. “We'll just have Uma break the spell.” 

Mal shook her head. “Save your breath Uma's never going to believe that. She's hard to read, but I always got the feeling that she felt the same for him deep down. Despite the fact that we're taught love is a weakness. But she's going to deny it and that it's pointless to try. Plus you've seen Harry. Would you believe that he was interested in you, if he paid more attention to literally everything else?”

Ben let out a smile. “Well I hope he's not interested, because I kinda have my eye on someone special. I'd have to turn him down, because she's pretty amazing.” 

Breaking out into a few snorting giggles Mal gave him a light shove. “You are such a sap. I can't believe I fell for someone cheesy. Seriously, which court person do you pay to write your lines?”

“They are 100% me, and when we get married they get upgraded to super cheesy. And then if we have kids, it will be a cheese buffet. I promise they will only get worse in time.”

Mal was still laughing a bit too much to comment at first. “Well at least I know what I'm signing up for so thanks for that.”

Ben beamed before gently tossing her the last few strawberries that she caught in her mouth. 

“It always amazes me how good we are at this.” 

“Best in the kingdom,” Mal returned, savoring the amazing taste of strawberries. The large list of things that the isle lacked was quite extensive. But certain small things she'd never get over how much she couldn't believe she had been missing all her life. “Now I believe I caught five, so you owe me five favors for later.”

Providing a short formal bow Ben shot back lightly. “As you wish.”

When Audrey was found and told of the spell, she insisted Harry be brought to her room as if recreating her mother's story. It was the only reason she agreed to try for the kiss. Mal and Evie stopped Uma from throttling Audrey persuading her to agree, and the four allowed Jay and Gil to bring Harry in. Several others from their group migrated into the room to watch. Uma gripping her medallion with her crew's crest in an iron grip wanting to get this over with.

Once he was laid out Audrey perched carefully on the edge of the bed, while the others all watched in anticipation. She swept her hair off to one side for it not to be in the way and ruin the moment. Audrey mentally prepared herself ready to play her role. Placing a hand on Harry's face she slowly brought her face closer and gently placed her lips on his waiting for the tell tale signs of magic. After a few moments she pulled back knowing she had failed, and they were not destined for each other. Uma spun around stalking off clear out of the room.

“Uma where are you going?” Multiple people called off at her.

“Princess peach may not have been the right answer, but someone is and I'm going to find them. Gil, watch over him. Don't let anyone creep on him.”

“But-”

“DO IT!” Was the thundering snap before she left.

The others sat in silence for a bit mulling over what had just happened and options. 

“Any ideas?” Evie asked as she turned to Mal. She however just shook her head. Jane spoke up from her position.

“I asked my mom, but unfortunately whoever did it made it so that the kiss would be the only way to break it. There are certain things that we can’t undo or fix even with the wand.” She fiddled with a lock of hair before offering, contritely. “I’m sorry.”

Carlos wrapped an arm around her. “Hey it's not your fault only whoever did this. Speaking of that other than looking for a way to break this is there any word on tracking down the person responsible?” 

“Ben's looking into.” Mal answered wishing she had more to offer. “The most I can say is keep your eyes and ears open, and if you catch wind of anything let us know.”

“Whoever did it is not going to be looking too good, when Uma gets a hold of him.” Jay muttered with a head shake.

“Ain't that the truth.” Carlos said subtly offering Jay a fist bump who did so readily.

“Well,” Audrey said, clapping her hands together and gaining the attention of the room. “Nothing will get done with us standing around here. So apart from Gil I'm throwing everyone out of my room. Harry will be safe here and in wait of his true love. So be off with you. Shoo!” Making the appropriate motions. Most either went willingly or begrudgingly with eye rolls.

The following days that occurred was an endless parade of people brought in to try to break the spell. Most of which were girl's of Harry's fan-club crying of disappointment when they weren't his destined one. 

The VK's watched in sympathy unsure of really how to help other than trying to follow up leads on the caster. Mal and Ben were mostly diverted to other kingdom duties and the other upcoming wedding plans. Gil kept Audrey company and tried to follow Uma's orders to watch over Harry. And Uma? Was slowly losing any stored patience she ever had. 

Jane, Carlos, and Evie watched sitting under a tree in the school courtyard, as Uma stalked from afar looking ready to snap. Doug meanwhile had his eyes closed as he laid his head in Evie's lap with her running fingers through his hair or occasionally putting flowers in it.

“Why doesn't she just try to break the curse herself?” Jane couldn't help but ask. From everything she had seen, she could at least tell that Uma cared about him. She didn't seem to be having anyone waiting for her back on the Isle.

“Because those two cruise their ship on the river denial.” Carlos admitted tucking Jane a little closer and catching sight of her always worn accessory. It made him happy to see her wearing the Jarlos necklace. The gift he had been quite looking forward to giving her for her birthday to help show her how much she meant to him.

Jane turned her head to look him in the eyes. “Do you think if that was us that we'd be able to break the spell?”

Ignoring Evie's shouted yes! Carlos smiled at her softly not for the first time wondering how he got so lucky since coming to the Island. “I don't think a sleeping curse would ever be a match for us. I'd face anything for you.”

Evie aww'd from her position looking down at her boyfriend. “Aren't they just the cutest?”

He hummed before remarking. “Very,” Feeling her place another large flower somewhere in his hair. She must be making a flower crown.

“By the way you look very pretty right now.”

Doug now shot her a grin. “Thank you dear.”

Evie grinned back and was about to comment further, until she caught sight of what was going on across the courtyard. Then her smile dropped. “Um Carlos? You might want to intervene over there.” Watching as Uma was now picking a fight with a random student and clearly winning by the looks of it.

“Hmm? Oh crap...” Springing up from his spot and sprinting over to break it up. They had taught Uma and the rest of the villains kids now at Auorealon the rules, but it seemed a refresher course was in order. Carlos was not looking forward to having to give it, but someone had to. Where was Jay when he needed him? He did see Dude running over catching his words when he got closer.

“My money’s on Uma!”

“Not the time Dude and you don’t have any money!”

It had now been one week, and Mal decided she would drop by to try her hand at reasoning with Uma. So far it hasn't gone well, but today might be the day for it to work.

“No luck I see.” Harry had been moved back to his room and was still peacefully in cursed sleep.

Uma spared her a glance that said. 'No you think?'

Mal let out a sigh. “Why don't you just try kissing him?”

“Because that's stupid and Harry doesn't love me.”

“And what makes you say that?” Taking a seat she was about to be queen soon. She could use some diplomacy lessons.

“Are you actually that bored you're assigning yourself as my therapist?” Uma drawled in effort to change the subject. “Lucky me.”

“Let's just say I'm curious as to why you're so adamant that it can't be you. So again why do you say that Harry doesn't love you. You've run together for years. You don't do that for people you don't like.”

“Never said Harry wasn't loyal.” Uma muttered, crossing her arms and hunching her shoulders.

“Plus the times he looks at you like you came from the stars.”

“Now that's just ridiculous. He looks at me like I'm his captain. He gives everyone else those 'come ravish me eyes.'

'Of course she wouldn't make this easy.' “Do you love him?” Mal asked, trying to get somewhere. “Is that the reason?”

“I swear you're like a dog with a bone. And didn't your mother ever tell you that villain's kids shouldn't love anyone?”

“Yes my mother did say that, but I believe we've both seen that be horseshit, since I think we're better for it.”

Watching as that sunk in and not seeing a denial to the love comment Mal tried again. “What's the harm in giving it a shot?”

“I can't.” 

“But why?”

“Because I can't and it wouldn't work okay!” Uma shouted, grabbing the closest thing and hurling it at the wall taking little satisfaction from the shatter. “He doesn't love me and it's a waste of time. So unless you actually have a plan or can find someone who can help, leave us the hell alone.”

Mal stared at the broken glass figure on the floor before crouching down and repairing it with her magic. Picking it up she set it gently on Gil's desk. “So you would rather he remain like this with random people kissing him, then possibly realize he may not return your feelings?”

Uma's answer was quiet in retrospect. “There's never been anyone else. I could always keep the what ifs, but to know that he'd never see me as anything more would hurt like a piercing sword.”

Putting a hand on Uma's shoulder and surprised when it wasn't shaken off Mal started. “Look rejection sucks I know back on the Isle. I had a crush on the Red Queen’s son-”

“You're joking.”

“Shut up he had cool hair and impressive magic. Anyways I asked if he wanted to cause some chaos together sometime, maybe grab a bite, and he turned me down flat saying that he would never lower his standards that far for a hack witch amateur with no other notable skills. He also said that I had too plain of face and my hair looked like a purple bird’s nest. So I took a page out of my mother's book, cursed him, and steered far away from his face. I was almost too angry at him to be hurt by it.”

Uma snorted but also looked strangely proud.

“My point is yeah it sucks, but first and foremost you said Harry and Gil are your friends practically family. If any of my friends were like this, and I felt the way you did. Well I don't think I could stand to leave them like this and still be able to call myself their friend.

Walking out of the room before pausing in the door frame Mal finished. “One way or another I know if it were me. I'd also want to know for sure. Whatever happens you have Gil and the rest of us.” Changing the subject she added. “I'm assuming you're staying here, so I'll have the guards send up some food later for dinner. Best of luck Uma.”

“Thanks.” Uma responded. It was the most she could manage at the time. Mal gave her a single nod before leaving them alone. Uma let out a breath almost feeling the need to pace. Shifting focus though she took a seat next to him on the bed.

“You know you're an absolute pain right? From the first day we've met it's been a constant show of drama, and the lengths I've gone through for your stupid pretty self is unreal. Also how did you let yourself get caught like this in the first place? Just because we now live in sunny ville is no excuse for thinking no one's out to get us.”

Shifting so she was staring down at him his face remained completely unchanged. Uma let out a breath. “Sometimes I wonder if you ever actually listen to me at all or if you have the same annoying feelings I do. Mom always said never let yourself love and give people an exploitable weakness. It's what she used to lure Ariel into a contract after all. It's actually what she got a lot of people with.” 

She always promised growing up that she would follow Ursula's rules. It wasn't like there were many other than the restaurant’s rules just avoid having anything people could use against you and make sure people either know your name or are indebted to you.

“Life would be easier right now, if we hadn't met. But then I wouldn't have my valued first mate who knows everything about both the ship and the shack and can run them when I'm gone. I wouldn't have one of the best fighters I've ever seen, or the only other person to stick up for Gil and protect him because he's too soft to be a villain. I wouldn't have you someone who's been with me for so much and seen me at my worst and still ain't have walked away.”

Fingering a lock of hair she continued. “And that's not even getting into the sappy things like how mesmerizing your eyes are (stupid make up yeah you know what you’re doing), the defined muscles underneath your coat (there’s a reason I put you on crate lifting duty), your irresistible accent that I've spaced out listening to (and will never admit to you EVER). How you say my name and the thrill that gives me (also will never admit). How I feel most confident with you by my side. How angry I feel seeing you flirt with EVERY SINGLE PERSON known to man. Seriously I have been this close cursing everyone and just fleeing to the sea.”

Moving now to perch over him. “If this doesn't work, I want you to know I'm not going to stop trying. I will find someone to break this curse over you. I promise.” Wasting no more time she moved her face down and brought her lips down upon his much in the way she had dreamed about several times before. This close he still held onto the exotic blend of a smell that was pure Harry which was an array of various spices.

Uma pulled back watching his face for any sign of change. When nothing happened, her face fell and she released a shuddering breath before laying her head on his chest. “I guess that's that. Don't worry I'll keep my promise and start looking first thing tomorrow.”

“Well that won't be necessary love, but I appreciate the dedication.” Harry purred as he wound his arms around the sea witch who squawked in surprise before proceeding to beat any part that she could hit.

“Ooh love please the abuse! I've been out for a very long time it feels.”

She glared at him, irritated at his trick. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you walk the plant of our own damn ship.”

He merely looked smug. “Because you apparently love me and would totally miss my dashing good looks. It's okay darling lots of folks feel that way.”

She grumbled many unflattering things under breath before speaking in a clearer voice. “I should replace you with Phil at least he isn't full of himself or in love with the sound of his own voice.”

“Who doesn't know his port from his starboard half the time.” He wound his arms tighter mindful of his hook. “Face it my little sea pearl you need and want me just as I have always wanted you.”

“Really? One would never guess with the way you are....” She muttered somewhat bitterly.

He glanced back down at her. “Only because I felt I did not have a chance my love. You are gorgeous, smart, and powerful. I took one look at you in sea form and was lost immediately. However I felt you would surely desire more than a washed up pirate. So from then it just became good fun, as long as I was allowed to remain by your side. Trust me if I had any inkling of knowing I would have stopped the games long ago.”

Uma subsided at that surprisingly staying curled up or at least Harry thought it was surprising. But probably just because he wasn't yet used to often seeing the softer side of his captain. “Hey Uma?”

“Hmm?” 

“Would ye object if I tried kissing you again? I think the curse is kicking back in.”

Uma wanted to roll her eyes but settled for kissing him back. However when he got a little too handsy, she shoved him hard right off the bed. This was still new for her, and she wasn't quite there yet. Harry groaned from his landed place on the floor but said that was fair.

Days later Jay rushed into the throne room with news. “We finally found who cast the curse. Lonnie has them tied up in her room but thought you'd want to know.”

Ben eagerly nodded before quickly following behind glad to get to the bottom of this and for it to be over. “I trust you kept this to yourself?”

Jay laughed before stopping at Lonnie's door. “If by that did you mean did I tell Uma then no. I'm pretty sure we'd have either a murder on our hands or a very maimed person and I'd hate for you to have brought down the barrier only to have that to deal with. So far you're the only one who knows.”

“Thank you.” Ben said graciously. His father agreed that the wedding didn't have to be the technical transfer of power, so as of the moment he had been taking over slowly in kingly duties. This would no doubt fall in as such. He inhaled before opening the door. As promised Lonnie is standing next to a young girl dressed in assorted pinks and purple with bright green eyes that sparked with chaos and unbalance. Well no time like the present than to start being a king.


End file.
